Unexpectedly Falling For You
by KatherineBookLover
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen haven't seen each other in years. But when they meet again, things aren't quite as expected. Can old friends turn into something more? First fan fiction! Hope you like it! All human, cannon pairings.
1. Prolouge

_**Hey guys! It's Katherine! I know this chapter is super short, and I'm really sorry! :( Just bear with me here! If you read this story, I'll be SO happy! If you review, I'll be ECSTATIC!**_

**Prologue: 12 years ago**

Bella leaned back, bracing her hands against the ever-changing surface of the sand. The sun was shining, the soft sound of the waves providing a gentle lullaby.

Alice wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Last day of summer," she murmured.

"It went by so quickly," Bella sighed regretfully. She was 13 years old, and her first year of high school loomed ahead of her.

Edward settled on the other side of Bella, watching Emmett chasing a seagull with a sad smile. Bella buried her face in his shoulder. A tear fell down her cheek.

Alice frowned, and looked at Edward with a sigh. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

"Why do you have to go?" Bella whispered into Edward's shirt.

"Bella, this boarding school is a great opportunity! You know that! It's a once in a lifetime chance." Edward scowled at the ground.

"I know. You _have_ to go. I just... I'm gonna miss you." She rubbed at her eyes hurriedly.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll _always_ be best friends." He smiled reassuringly, his green eyes bright and honest behind the wire frames of his glasses.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Two hands, nestled in the sand. Each sought the other out, clutching tightly, an empty promise.

**_Please review! I hope you like this story (even though it's not much so far). I'll update every Saturday! _**


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: Hey guys! Katherine here! By the way, I don't have a beta at the moment... So if you know someone who would be willing, or if you just want to be my beta, please tell me! (Private message or review?) Thanks! Here's a longer chapter for y'all. Remember, if you don't review... You're dead! No pressure ;). Now I'll let you read my story... **_

**BPOV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, smoothing back my wavy brown hair. I'm in my apartment with my best friends, Alice and Rosalie. We planned to have a sleepover, but Mike insisted on going on a date tonight. He's very... stubborn. We just have to wait until after the date, I guess.

Someone spins the chair, hard. "Bella, face it! You don't really care anymore!" Alice glares at me, her violet eyes bright.

Rosalie nods, grasping my hair and tugging it into the beginnings of a braid. "If Mike is getting boring, you should look for someone else!"

I roll my eyes. "Guys, I'm happy with Mike!" Mike was my long time boyfriend. Though I would never admit it, I _was_ getting bored. Well, I had never been completely excited about our relationship. Mike was blond and blue-eyed, kind of bland. He was just a typical guy, and to be honest, he wasn't the brightest. But he was the only guy interested in me. Not that there were a lot of available guys in Forks. With girls like Rose and Alice, it's a wonder I even have Mike.

Alice sighs impatiently. "Fine! But you better hurry back. We need girl time!"

"Okay, okay." I push myself out of the soft chair. I'm just wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I don't even have any makeup on. Alice was right, I had stopped caring about what Mike thought. He was just... the normal, comfortable choice. Was it wrong for me to want more?

Rosalie and Alice tug me down out of my bedroom, chatting to each other about new clothes, makeup, and that sort of stuff. I am more of a bookish girl. Okay, I'm a nerd.

A loud knock echoes through the house. I quickly dash over to the door, not wanting Alice or Rose to harass Mike like last time.

"Hey, babe." Mike grins at me.

"Uh, hi Mike. One second..." I grab my coat, and hesitantly step outside. Going on dates with Mike has become a chore, in a way.

"Come on," Mike says, already impatient. He tugs on my arm, pulling me over to his Mini Cooper. He has a _Mini Cooper_! I'm sorry, but his car is the most girly thing I have _ever _seen. He says it's red, but it's more of a pink. I'm embarrassed to drive in it. Seriously.

I settle into the passenger side of the pink Mini Cooper, sighing as Mike starts the car. I glance out the window. Alice and Rosalie wave at me. I wave back. Goodbye, my fun, happy night at home.

"So, Mike... Um, how's your job?"

"Fine."

Silence. Cloying silence. He shifts uncomfortably. Clears his throat. "What do you do again?"

I stare. "Me?"

A slow nod.

"Oh." I've told him where I work thousands of times. Heck, he's been there before! "Well, I work at the bookstore down on the corner."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that. So, how is it?"

"Great." I keep quiet for a moment, but I can't stand the silence. I have to try in this relationship, right? "It's really good, actually. We've been selling a lot of books, and a new one just came out. It's called Twilight. Well, now it's a bestseller. We got a bunch of copies, and-"

"That's cool." Mike cuts me off. Then, he yawns. YAWNS! Ugh.

"Okay, so, where are we going?"

"We're gonna go out to a really nice dinner place. Yeah, good stuff."

"Oh. That's nice." I smile. Maybe Mike will take me out on a wonderful dinner, with fancy food and... yumminess. I dunno. It could happen. With those thoughts in my mind, I settle into the car seat and wait to reach the restaurant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We pull up in front of McDonalds. Fucking McDonalds! It was probably the only fast food place near Forks. I'd been there before, but as a little kid. Not on a date! It was actually a really friendly place, but still. Not acceptable for a dinner date.

"Mike, didn't you say we were going out to dinner?"

"Yup. Best burgers ever, babe." He stares lustfully at the giant, neon M.

What the hell? Something is wrong with Mike. You don't take your girlfriend to a fast food place!

"Come on, Isabella!" Mike is getting on my nerves. I hate it when people call me Isabella. Urgh!

Mike shoves open the door. "I'll order."

"Okay," I mutter.

The smell of salty chemicals permeates the air around me. McDonald's is almost completely empty. I walk over to a table, sitting on the hard, plastic seat.

After a few minutes, Mike comes back with two burgers, fries, and two sodas. He hands me a burger and a soda.

"Thanks..." I take a small bite of the burger. Oh, ew! My God, what the hell is in that? It tastes like all the fatty parts of a cow have been slapped between two pieces of cardboard! I grab the soda, hastily slurping to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

I think I sit there sipping soda for ten minutes while Mike devours his burger. Finally, I speak up. "Mike?"

"Yea?" He polishes off the last few crumbs.

"Um... well. How are you? How is... everything?" I cough, uncomfortable. What should I say? I'm in a McDonald's! I don't know what to do!

"It's all cool, babe. Hey, want dessert?"

For a moment, I contemplate saying no. But... that would be rude, and Mike is an okay guy. "Sure, Mike. What is there?"

Mike proceeds to list off everything McDonald's has as desert choices. "Ice cream, shakes, cookies, sundaes, pies, McFlurries, Fruit' N' Yogurt cups..."

Finally I just say my usual favorite dessert. "I'll have a chocolate shake, Mike. Thank you."

"No problem, babe."

After what seems like forever, Mike returns with a shake in one hand. Balanced on the other hand is a pie, five cookies, a vanilla ice cream cone, and a strawberry shake.

"Wow. Mike, that's a _lot _of food."

"Isabella, I binge whenever I go here. My favorite place, man! Here's your shake." He slides me the cup.

"Thank you?" McDonald's is his favorite place to eat? That's... sad. I sip my chocolate shake. At lease McDonald's has good desert, even though it's probably because everything is packed with sugar.

"So babe, tell me about your bookstore."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Wow. Maybe Mike is making an effort. I eagerly chatter about the bookstore, my favorite books, and the employees. Finally, I realize Mike isn't saying anything. I glance up. Mike's eyes are trained on his phone, a smile on his face. I glance toward the screen. He's playing "Flappy Bird."

"Mike!"

"Huh? What?" He looks up.

I can't believe him! Seriously? He's _playing_? Wow. I guess I must be really boring. Figures. That's Bella for you. "Never mind, Mike."

He shrugs and goes back to doing whatever on his phone.

In five minutes, I've finished my chocolate shake. Mike has finished his pie, the ice cream cone, the strawberry shake, and four cookies. He's working on the last one right now.

"Um, Mike, let's go now."

"Mmhmm." He starts to get up. A male employee spots us and hurries over. He has black hair and eyes, and he's pretty tall. His nametag reads Eric.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Well, sir..." Eric seems to be waiting for something.

Mike looks up at me, an almost... scared expression crossing his face. "So, Isabella..."

"Yes?" I arch an eyebrow.

"I don't have any money on me right now. So, Eric here said he's come by the table to collect the money later. So... if you could pay this once, that would be totally awesome! I'll get you back later?"

For a minute, I stare in shock. But, I can't really NOT pay. "How much, Eric?"

"28 dollars and 58 cents ma'am."

I groan and rustle around my purse, finally producing my wallet. I fish out all the money I have. 30 bucks. I toss it to Eric. "Keep the change," I mutter, and then stalk outside.

After a minute, Mike runs outside and slides into the car. "Thanks, babe!"

I give a cold nod.

We drive to my apartment in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I open the car door.

"Bye, Isabella!"

I turn to Mike. It's not really his fault. He's just like that. "Goodnight, Mike." I smile at him, and then close the door softly.

Alice and Rosalie are waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella!" they chorus.

Alice stands, one hand tugging at her spiky black hair. She bounces on her toes excitedly, her tiny body swaying. Her violet eyes question me. I've known Alice since I was in preschool, and I love her more than anyone else I know, other than Rose.

Rosalie pushes herself up as well. She's almost like a Barbie doll; thin with huge boobs, blond and blue-eyed... She's every guys' wet dream.

"So..." Alice says. "How was it?"

Rose narrows her eyes. "How much of a fuckup was Mike this time?"

I sigh. "A big one."

"What did he do?!" Alice's squeal echoes through my apartment.

I groan and stumble over to the couch, sinking down into the black softness. "Well... he said he was taking me out to dinner, to his 'favorite place.' "

Rosalie nods, raising an eyebrow.

"He took me to..." I pause for effect. "McDonald's."

"What the fuck?!" Alice shrieks.

I nod. "Then he started playing on his phone while we were eating."

Alice groans. "Good God."

"Yup." I murmur. "Plus, he made me pay."

"That little shit!" Rose growls.

"Don't worry Bella! We can help you get over it! GIRL TIME!" Alice grins brightly.

Rosalie throws an arm around me. "We don't need guys, Bells."

I can't help but chuckle. No matter how much I worry about my relationship with Mike, I'll always have Alice and Rose. So, girl time...

_**Thanks for reading! Now, I might just do EPOV next, but you have to review! ~Katherine **_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Hey y'all! Sorry for the late chapter, but I've been really sick! Here's Edward's chapter for you! Hope you like it... **_

**EPOV**

I stare at the ground, running a hand through my tousled bronze hair. "I guess this is goodbye, man."

Jasper nods. "Well, I'll see you soon. Where exactly are you pussies going again?" He lounges back against the sofa in our dorm room. Well, not our room anymore, I suppose.

Emmett grins. "Gonna visit the fam, Jaz. They haven't seen us in a while."

"Great. I'll see your folks real soon, no joke. Man, that'll be something..." Jasper rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Ha! Yo man, you really haven't ever met them... Wow. We can blame that all on Eddie boy, here." Em smirks at me and I immediately tense. It's been about forever since I've seen Mom or Dad, and Ali's always about ready to kill me whenever I do come home.

"Shut up, motherfucker," I mutter, turning to Jazz. "We'll see you tomorrow, dude."

"Right. Bye, Em. See ya, Edward!" Jaz gives us a salute, and Em drags me out of the dorm, pulling along our luggage.

"Eddie, we need girlfriends." Emmett randomly announces.

"Emmett, enough with 'Eddie.' And, whatever. I'm not really a one girl kind of guy."

"I know, Edward. But hey, maybe we'll find the perfect girls for us in Forks, huh bro?"

"Yeah. Sure, Emmett."

"Who knows? It could happen!"

I roll my eyes. I'm never gonna settle down.

The airport looms ahead of us. It was always close to our school, and now that we've graduated, it comes in handy for going home. Jaz is going to spend a while at my house to meet my (and Emmett's) family.

I tug on my suitcase and push open the doors.

Oh, well. Off to Forks, Washington.

_**Poor, unsuspecting Edward, right? Okay, I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I was sick and stuff, so I have an excuse! ~Katherine**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**A.N. The next chapter is here! Read it and please, please, PLEASE review! (I also need a beta, if anyone is interested!) **_

**BPOV **

My eyes blink open. The sun filters in through the windows in Rosalie's bedroom, burning my eyeballs and intensifying my pounding headache. I groan and try to get up.

"Unghhh." Something rustles and suddenly a weight is thrown onto my stomach.

"Eeek!" I screech, bolting upright. Rosalie's arm falls limply off of me. I sigh, relaxing.

With a small groan, I pull myself to my feet and turn around.

"Alice?! What are you doing?"

Alice stares at me with wide violet eyes, still quietly resting on the bed where she was creepily staring at Rosalie and I, who were asleep, a second ago. "I'm not doing ANYTHING, Bella! That's the problem! See, you two lazy bums wouldn't wake up, no matter how much I tried to make you with my mind powers!" Alice shrieks.

"Alright, Alice," I murmur.

"Ugghhhnnhh," Rose groans as she stands up and stretches. "You two are so loud," she growls, perching on the edge of the bed.

"What happened last night?" I scowl at them both.

"Well," Rosalie begins, "we talked about how you need a new boyfriend." I roll my eyes.

"That made us sad," Alice pipes up. "So we drank wine! Lots of wine!"

I massage my temples. "God, we are so irresponsible."

Rose shrugs. "It was girl time."

"Yup!" Alice chirps with a grin. Stupid early bird.

"How are you not hung over, Alice?"

She shrugs. "It's a gift."

Rose stands up with a small grunt, one perfectly kept hand resting against her forehead. She stumbles into the bathroom. Before stepping in, she turns to me. "By the way, Bells... Your plan to seduce Mike with that outfit? Might just work." Then, the bathroom door slams shut.

I look down at myself. I'm only wearing a tank top and a pair of tiny cotton shorts, which I don't remember putting on. Exactly how much did I have to drink last night? My hangover answers me; quite a lot, apparently. Cue the stomach growl. Ugh, I am a mess today.

"Come on, Ali!" I call as I stride out of the room, looking for breakfast.

"Wait! Bella! I have something to tell you! Bella!"

I ignore her, starting down the stairs.

"Bella! Wait! Goddammit, listen to me, Bel-"

Oh. My. God.

"Oh. Hello, Edward... Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, Bella! Jeez, you should really listen..." Alice rants on and on, but I don't pay her any attention.

In front of me stands the most exquisite specimen of the male population to ever walk this Earth. Hello, my man! Wait, what? I have a boyfriend. I do! Who is he again? Adonis here is much more memorable...

Burning green eyes stare deep into mine, framed by thick, long brown lashes. His face is pale, stubble lining his jaw. A jaw that looks chiseled enough to... I don't even know. I just know that it'll feel great against my lady bits... In fact, his whole face looks chiseled. Perfectly sculpted. And on top of that beautiful head is... Damn. Sex hair. A reddish-brownish mop of hair that I want to run my fingers through while he does naughty things to me. This hair also happens to look like he just had a romp between the sheets. Mmm. Who knew my downfall would be sex hair? And that body! His chest is showcased by a tight T-shirt that shows each lithe movement of every muscle. And... Good God, his hands. One hand rests on the stairway banister, with long, long fingers. Long fingers that could play me like an instrument... Dammit. He's _got _to be a musician. Damn, damn, damn. I am so screwed.

"Bella?" Oh God. The Voice. Smooth and suave, rich and seductive... it almost sounds like velvet. God, how could you do this to me? He has a velvety voice, for crying out loud! Wait a minute... Did he just say my name? As in... He knows me?! WHAT?!

My voice comes out trembly, wavering and thin. "Who are you?"

**_A.N. Okay, so I know these chapters have been pretty short, but the next chapter is EPOV and much longer. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and... PLEASE REVIEW! All you have to do is just leave one review! It'll make my day! I don't have ANY reviews :_(! Pleeeeaaaassseeeee! ~Katherine _**


	5. Chapter Four

**_A.N. __Hey __guys__! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! The newest chapter is here... I hope you enjoy it! _**

**_By the way, I still don't have a beta... This is my first fanfiction, so if I had one, I would rely on them a lot to show me the ropes and help out with my story and stuff... Tell me in a review if you're interested!_**

**_ Now I'll leave y'all to it... _**

**EPOV**

The bright yellow taxi speeds off into the distance, leaving Emmett and I to clutch our suitcases and turn to the small, cozy apartment slash house thingy. Fuck. I really wish my Aston Martin was here, and not being dropped off. Hopefully it would get here tomorrow. I missed my baby.

"Man, if I ever find that Jacob dude again, I'm going to kill him," I growl. I'm now fucking broke because of the money that the slimy taxi driver just pulled out of my wallet.

Em cracks up. "Dude..." Gasp, choke, "that was so funny!" Gasp, fart, choke, "We got outta the taxi and the driver guy was all like, 'I'd like my money now.' And then you took out your wallet and grabbed a couple hundreds outta it and started sorting through 'em! And then the Jake guy reached out and was like, 'That'll do." And then he took five hundred dollars from your dumb ass!" Emmett once again erupts into laughter.

I roll my eyes. "Emmett, do you have any money on you?"

The laughter stops.

I smirk. "I thought not. So that money the motherfucker took was all of our money, you idiotic son of a bitch!" With that, I give him a slap upside the head.

Em is silent and somber for a moment at the thought of being penniless, but he soon perks up. "That's okay! Mum and Dad'll be happy to give us moola! Mum will even do her spiel about how she's sad and retired and so happy to have something to spend money on!"

"Don't you ever feel in the least bit sorry for taking money from our parents?" I ask indignantly.

Emmett considers for a minute. "Nope," he finally declares, popping the 'p'.

I decide to ignore him forever, and stride toward the house.

Emmett hustles after me, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "We're going to see Aliii! Da da daaaaa!" he sing songs. I have an imbecile for a brother.

I toss his arm off of my shoulder. "Shut up, you retard," I mutter, shaking my head and walking up the marble front steps.

"Eddie's just sad because he's not as awesome as me," Emmett whispers confidentially to his suitcase.

I take a breath and push open the large white door. Alice is letting me, Em, and Jaz crash with her for a while. Emmett has his own place, but he wants to stay at her place and "have the full sibling experience." I'm still trying to find my own place out here. And Jaz is only coming here tomorrow, because he's taking care of a few last minute things like the dorm we shared that he technically owns. He might settle out here in Forks, if it suits him.

So, this is Ali's apartment. Huh. I pull my luggage inside the apartment and wait for Emmett to lumber inside, slamming the door shut behind us. I lean against the wall for a minute, taking it all in. I've finished medical school, and now I'm home again. Man, I've really missed Mum, Dad, and Ali. It'll be nice to see them all again. Em, on the other hand, I've had quite enough of. He went to medical school with me, but he's training to be a pediatrician, which suits him. He's good with kids, other than the fact that he swears _way _too much. And has no verbal filter. I'm training to be a neurologist. That definitely suits me more. I like kids, I suppose, but whenever I see them, I long for kids of my own. And I've decided to never settle down, so that won't really work.

"Hey, Edward. Man? Edward! Eddiiiieeeeee!" Emmett's persistent whispering is as annoying as fuck.

After a minute of pointlessly ignoring Emmett, I turn toward him, exasperated. "What is it, Emmett?"

Emmett has a really weird expression on his face. I should've known that expression means trouble. "Man, I gotta take a piss!"

I shudder. "Em! I did _not _need to know that! Just... Go look around for a bathroom. Go!" I shoo him away with one hand, imagining him as a little annoying fly. Not too far from his actual personality. Well, I guess he's not little.

Emmett scoots out of the room to look for a place to empty his waste into, and I tug my suitcase into the kitchen. Hmm... Pictures line the kitchen counter. One in particular catches my eye. Oh, wow. On the edge of the counter, there's a picture of me, Em, Ali, and... Bella. God, I haven't send her since I left for that advanced school in London. I visited home for holidays, of course, but she was always going to Phoenix with Charlie and Renee. For some reason, they always vacationed there. Renée liked the sun, I suppose. Man, I miss Bella. We had started off calling and texting every day, but I had lots of homework at the boarding school and Bella did too. We just... grew apart. I examine the picture closer. Bella has her short, kind of frizzy brown hair, her pink braces, and her pretty eyes. I always liked her eyes... Alice looks the same, except tinier, and Emmett just had less muscle. But me... Ha! I used to have those ugly glasses... and my hair used to be shorter... Man, I was such a geek. It was sad. I've certainly changed, but I'm still a geek at heart. I chuckle at the thought of my geekiness, but finally pull myself out of old memories and try to think of something else. My stomach growls. Hmm... I really need some food. I leave my suitcase on the floor and rustle around the fridge. No. No. Maybe...

"Wait!" Alice's high voice shrieks from somewhere in the house. She's probably yelling at Emmett for going to the bathroom where he shouldn't... With a sigh, I abandon my search for food and follow the sound of Ali's voice, pulling my suitcase behind me.

Hot damn.

My eyes were trained on the ground, looking at the carpet fearfully and hoping not to see Emmett accidentally pissing on someone. Then, I found The Feet. I literally am gazing at the sexiest pair of feet I have ever seen. How can feet be sexy, you ask? These feet pull it off. Creamy and softly feminine, with blue polish on the toenails that looks amazing against that skin... My gaze travels up. Up those long, smooth legs. Fuck, those legs go on for miles and miles, and are showcased by a tiny pair of white cotton shorts. Instant hard on. Well, looks like Little Eddie is here to stay. God. A tiny waist and beautiful breasts are wrapped in a blue tank top that hides nothing, her breasts pushed up by slim arms crossed across her chest. Mystery Girl is NOT making this easy on Little Eddie! Good grief, those have to be Cs. At least. My mouth is watering at the sight of this Mystery Girl... My eyes shift to her neck. Her long, graceful neck, marble perfection...

Alice chirps something in the background, which I ignore. Instead, I look at Mystery Girl's face. Wild, silky mahogany hair floats around her head, filled with different red and brown highlights... almost shimmering. Her skin is porcelain, shining healthily. She has deep, golden-brown eyes that pull me in, a pert little nose, and a pink, kissable mouth. And she's biting her full, juicy bottom lip... Wait! Biting her lip... She looks exactly like... No. It can't be. But she has the eyes, she bites her lip, and she... God. Was I just lusting after...

"Bella?"

The soft pink lips open into an adorable 'o' shape. So it is her. But where is gangly preteen Bella? Where is the girl I know, the one with braces and short, frizzy hair and no curves? The only similarities are her eyes and her lip-biting habit! Her mouth closes gently and purses into a cute little pout.

"Who are you?" Her voice is timid and wavering, yet still soft and gentle, melodic and sweet. God, it's sexy as hell and also... something else. I can't put my finger on it...

Wait a second! Did she just ask who I was? As in... She doesn't remember me?!

"Bella! It's-I can't believe it's you! Um... It's me! You know?" I shoot a desperate look at Alice, who's watching us with a twinkle in her eye.

I turn back to Bella, who is shaking her head shyly. No?!

"It's... Edward!" I try to tamp down the emotions that are running wild through my heart. Heart? Since when do I think with my heart?

"Edward? But..." Bella's face changes, her deep brown eyes first confused, and then joyful. Suddenly, a slim body is wrapped around me. "Edward!"

Oh God. Her breasts are on my chest and... Ugh. Hello again, Little Eddie! But I haven't seen her in forever, so I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. Go away Little Eddie! Uh... old ladies! Um... Emmett in a dress! Mom and Dad going at it! Yeah, that does the trick.

After a minute of drowning in Bella's scent and Bella's feel and Bella's everything, Alice clears her throat.

"Well, you guys can share Bella's room, I'll share a room with this Jasper guy, and Rosalie and Em can share a room... Speaking of which, where are both of them?"

Hold up a minute. I have to share a room with Bella? Damn. How the hell am I supposed to stay away from her?

Bella shoots me an unreadable look.

"Bella, I can sleep somewhere else! I don't want to intrude on your privacy and stuff..."

She shakes her head rapidly. "No! No, no, you can totally stay in my room." Bella smiles shyly.

I smile back. "Well, I'll just set up my stuff," I mutter, grasping the suitcase handle with a frown.

"I'll help!" Bella volunteers. "Here, my room is to the left..." I follow her, leaving Alice to look for Emmett and whoever Rosalie is.

I step into Bella's room with my luggage and see the immediate problem. There is only one bed. Fuck.

"I'll... sleep on the floor!" I say, proud of myself for coming up with a solution so fast. _I wanted to sleep with Bella! _Little Eddie screams at me, already hard from imagining Bella in the same bed to me. I ignore him.

"I can't let you do that." I turn to Bella, surprised, but her stunning eyes are fiery. "You sleep on the bed; I'll take the floor. You're a guest, Edward!"

"Bella, it's really no trouble."

"I'm not backing down! You _will _sleep in this bed, Edward!" An angry flush compliments her porcelain skin, her mouth is twisted into the sweetest frown, and there's a little wrinkle between her eyebrows that my fingers ache to smooth out.

Is it wrong that I think Angry Bella is really sexy? Not to mention cute as hell... What's wrong with me?! I don't think I've ever thought of a girl as 'cute' before!

"Edward?" Bella startles me out of my horrible thoughts. I can't be thinking about my best friend like this!

"Uh... sorry! Sorry. Okay, well... I'll just ask Alice what to do since neither of us are giving in, obviously." I shoot Bella a teasing smile, and the cutest blush ever steals across her cheeks. And then, of course, she bites that fucking lip. Damn. I quickly look away from her, poking my head out the door. "Ali!"

"What do you want, Edward?" Alice calls from somewhere downstairs.

"Where do I sleep? Bella only has one bed!"

"Share the bed, idiot!"

I freeze. Share a bed with Bella?! I turn back to Bella, horrified, but she's nodding hesitantly.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with you," she murmurs, her face beet red.

"Um... s-sure." Shit. What did I just do? Little Eddie cheers.

I sit on Bella's bed, and she perches next to me. "It's really nice to see you again, Bella."

Her head rests against my shoulder, filling my nostrils once again with the scent of... freesia? "I've missed you, Edward. We have to catch up sometime."

"Yeah," I say wistfully.

Out of the blue, Bella grasps my hand. I look down at her gentle hand, the small fingers with blue polish, the soft, feminine skin brushing against mine.

"Bella..." I murmur, looking into her deep chocolate eyes, filled with little golden flecks. I could stare at them forever, honestly. Her delicate face tilts closer... closer...

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Bells, your boyfriend's here!"

Wait. My Bella has a boyfriend?

**_A.N. Poor Edward! And yes, Jacob will reappear in the story, but don't worry, he won't pose much of a threat to our favorite guy! _**

**_Okay, so remember I'd love it if I got a beta, and don't forget to review! I love it when you do! By the way, I love constructive criticism as well, so don't be afraid to give me tips, as long as y'all are nice! ;) Thanks so much for reading! Just keep sticking with me!_**

**_ By the way, does anyone want to know where Emmett and Rosalie disappeared to? If you review and say yes, I'll give you a little outtake for the next chapter! Plus it'll be an extra chapter! I'll post it Wednesday, and still post the next full chapter Saturday! Just tell me that you want the extra chapter... On a review... :P I'm quite the evil genius. _**

**_~Katherine, the girl who loves books, and y'all! :) _**


	6. Emmett and Rosalie Outake

_**Here's the Emmett and Rosalie outtake for y'all! :)**_

**EmPOV**

I run into the hall and away from Edward, looking for someplace to pee. Pee! Pee! Pee! I gotta gooooo! Finally, I shove my way upstairs, (Edward is looking at pictures because he's such a pussy!) and walk into the first room I see.

Yes! I can hear the water on in the room, so it must be a bathroom! Good job, Emmett man! Huh... Must be Alice in there. God, she's taking forever...

After a while, I hear Alice calling me downstairs, but I ignore her. Wait a minute! If Ali is down there, who's up here? In the bathroom?! I guess it would have to be Baby Bell... Alice told me she'd be here.

After a minute, the door opens.

"Hiya, Baby Bell!"

"Baby Bell?"

It's NOT my little Baby Bell. She looks like a model, with long blond hair, ice blue eyes, and full red lips. She has a long, graceful neck, humongous breasts, and legs that go on for miles...

"Uh... n-not Baby Bell!" My voice cracks.

**RPOV**

I step out of the bathroom with a sigh. Ugh, I hate hangovers.

"Hiya Baby Bell!" an unfamiliar voice calls.

I raise an eyebrow. "Baby Bell?" Who the hell is that? I'm assuming Bella...

I come face to face with a muscular man, with cheery, sky blue eyes, grinning lips, and adorable dimples. Huh... He's really cute. Actually, he's really sexy. I don't even know why, but he's just naturally irresistible.

His eyes widen and his smile fades. For some reason, I want to bring it back. "Uh... n-not Baby Bell!" His voice cracks in a somehow loveable way, and he checks me out not so discreetly. I can't help the returning grin that spreads across my face.

**EmPOV**

A smile creeps across her kissable lips and I grin back.

"Sorry about that. I-uh... thought you were my friend, Bella."

She laughs melodically. "That's okay. I'm Rosalie Hale. Also a friend of Bella's..."

I shake her hand, enveloping it with mine. A strange feeling stirs in my chest. Something I've never felt before...

**RPOV**

Once again, his charming smile returns. He shakes my hand, his large, warm hand wrapping around mine, and the oddest feeling blooms in my heart.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. You must be Bella and Alice's roommate! I'm Alice's brother."

I give a little smile, pondering my odd behavior. Wait a minute! I know what this is! For the first time in my life, I feel... shy. Around a guy! I'm usually always cool with the guys. They all want me, but I never want them. But Emmett is different...

I stand up taller and wipe the shyness away. I just met Emmett, but I already know he's extraordinary. I can't let him slip through my fingers.

**EmPOV**

Rosalie tosses her hair over her shoulder, a sultry smile on her face. I gulp. Usually with girls, I'm the Smooth King, and I'm not just saying that. It's just easy to be smooth when you don't want somebody. But Rosalie is different... She's... amazing. Exceptional. Remarkable.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Emmett?" Rosalie asks, jolting me out of my synonym thoughts.

I stare at her for a moment, shocked. _She _is interested in _me_?! But I'm not being the Smooth King. I'm just being... myself. "N-no. Uh... no girlfriend." My palms start to sweat.

"Good. You, me, tomorrow evening at seven. Not too fancy, but someplace nice. Good luck," she purrs, giving me a wink. With that, she spins around and strides out of the room, leaving my to watch her delectable ass just... fly away.

I just stand there for a while, blown away. Then, a grin erupts on my face and I let out a whoop. Yes! Point 1 for the Emmett man! The love maaaasterrrr! Then, a thought occurs to me, and my huge smile fades.

I still really have to go pee.

_**I hope you enjoyed that little piece of fluff! Maybe next time you'll get Alice... and Jasper! ;) Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm not used to writing Emmett and Rosalie. Expect the usual chapter Saturday! ~Katherine **_


	7. Chapter Five

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Sorry about the late posting! This chapter took extra time to post because I just figured out how to put links on my profile! Yay! *happy dance***_

_** I still am in need of a beta! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top will someone be my beta?!**_

_** Okay, well, just a warning... This chapter earns the M rating. Hope you enjoy! Though you probably won't... Let's just say... Edward does not get any lovin'. Poor, poor Edward. :( **_

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward murmurs, leaning close to me. His voice has a hint of a British accent, smooth and alluring and somehow predatory. My gaze moves from his striking emerald eyes down to his lips, full and pink and perfect. How would they feel against mine? Closer... closer...

"Bella, your boyfriend is here!" Goddammit. Mike! I silently thank Alice for interrupting... whatever was going to happen. Glancing down at my hand in his, I quickly untangle them.

Edward is staring at me, his eyes wide.

I stand up, blushing. "S-sorry, Edward. I'll see you later?"

He nods slowly, processing something. I throw open my bedroom door and hurry down the stairs, my feet making soft padding noises on the carpet.

Alice greets me at the foot of the stairs, tugging on my hand and directing me toward the front door, but I freeze.

"_Why _is Mike here?!" I ask suddenly. We shouldn't have a date today... We just had one last night.

Alice studies me for a moment, finally snickering. "You seriously don't remember? Wow, you really _did_ have a lot to drink."

I growl at her.

"Fine, fine! So, you got into that skimpy little thing..." Alice gestures at my outfit. "And then you called up Mike. Remember how you haven't had sex in six months? Yeah, well you said, 'I have to _try _to keep this relationship going!' and then you decided that you would make Mike..." she pauses and strikes a seductive pose, "WANT YOU!"

I roll my eyes and shove past her lounging, eyelash fluttering self. The door is open and Mike stands in the doorway, waiting for me.

"Hey, Mike. Um, I'm pretty sure I called you while I was drunk last night... I'm really sorry about that." My face turns beet red and I tuck a lock of flyaway chocolate hair behind my ear nervously.

"Uh-huh... No problem, babe..." Mike's attention is fixed on my boobs. Since it is currently pretty cold outside, and I'm wearing... a Drunk Bella choice of clothing, Mike can definitely see things I do not want him to see. Confirming my fears, Mike lets out a long whistle. Until he stops and starts to choke.

I lean towards him. "Mike... Are you okay?"

"Ehhhhh..." Mike wheezes. "Ehhh. Yeah... babe. I-ehhh... just have... ehhhh... some... asthma... yeah... ehhhh." He pants and grunts for a minute like he just ran a mile. Finally, he stands up and eyes me again.

"Sorry about that, babe," he says slimily, reaching a hand out to grope my chest. My face wrinkles in distaste, and I scoot back a step.

Someone clears their throat and I whirl around.

Edward is standing behind me, his narrowed eyes fixed on Mike. "So, you're Bella's... boyfriend?" His voice is low and controlled, but I hear anger hidden behind it. I look at him questioningly.

Mike tears his eyes away from my breasts long enough to nod at Edward. "Yeah. Oh, hey man! It's uh... Edward, right? Nice to..." Back to the boobs. "Uh... yeah."

I glance from Mike to Edward. Edward is glaring at Mike for some unknown reason, but he's mad and it is... Damn.

Mike pulls on my hand, his eyes still fixed on my assets. "Come on, Isabella baby. Let's go, uh... have some fun." He chuckles to himself. I shudder.

With a frown, I murmur, "Mike, I was drunk last night. I'm sure you have better things to do today, so..." I start to close the door, but Mike reaches a hand out and stops me.

"No, babe! The best thing I have to do today is..." He looks me up and down, and then winks. "You."

Edward's mouth drops open for a moment and I shift uncomfortably. I'm pretty sure I hear a choked growl from somewhere behind me, but I chalk it up to my overactive imagination.

"Uh..." I run through polite ways to decline in my head. Wait. Why am I trying to decline? I do want us to... to do... _that. _Right? "Okay, Mike. I guess." I look at my shoes, scuffing the tip of one against the ground.

"Wha-?" Edward's mouth closes with a snap. "Wait. Bella!"

Mike ignores Edward and winks again. "Great. Let's go!" This time when he pulls on my hand, I allow him to lead me outside.

"Bye, Alice. Bye... Edward." I smile and give him a wave, but Mike pushes me into the car before I can see if he waved back or not.

**OoOoOoO**

I sit on Mike's uncomfortable kitchen chair, eating the dry sandwich he made for me. After he took me to his house, he decided the TV was more interesting than my body, and watched it for ten hours, basically until dinner. Then, to make up for it, he made me bad food.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you. Its just... Dating Naked was on! It's my favorite show."

"It's fine, Mike," I lie. His mistakes are just adding up. "So..." I get ready to try and ditch him. I can have more fun with Alice or Rosalie, even with Edward. Mmm, fun with Edward... Stop it, Bella! You're in a relationship!

Mike looks at me with big blue eyes. "I really am sorry, Isabella." He leans toward me and gives me a little smile. "I love you."

I sigh and relax. "I love you too, Mike." And how can I not? He looks like a little lost puppy.

Mike's smile widens and he leans closer. He gazes into my eyes for signs of anger. Finding none, he tangles his fingers in my hair and kisses me.

The kiss is alright, I suppose. Unfortunately for me, Mike's lips are chapped and cold against mine. After a moment, his tongue pushes its way into my mouth. He proceeds to shove it down my throat. I let out a little gag, and he pulls back.

"Isabellllllaaaaaaa," he moans in a high, breathy voice, tugging on my hand. "Come... come on, babe. Let's go... t-to the bedroom."

I resignedly get up from my seat and pad down the shabby hallway to his bedroom. Mike's bedroom is a mess, his wall is cracked, his belongings are strewn everywhere, the whole place is trashed. Yet somehow, he seems to like it, or maybe he just doesn't care.

He pulls me onto the smelly bed. I glance down at his messy bed, and I can't help but see his obvious erection. Ignoring his... problem, I bite my lip and reach out a hand, trying to smooth out the comforter. While I'm distracted, Mike grins and tugs my shirt over my head, gazing at my breasts. I try to smile. At least he's showing an interest in me. It's better than nothing...

Mike paws awkwardly at one of my breast, pinching the nipple painfully and moaning again, in the same girly voice. He grins and unbuttons his shirt, slipping out of it. I lean forward and kiss his lips softly, hoping he'll take this slower. Maybe, for once, we can make love instead of have sex.

Mike once again shoves his tongue down my throat, pulling off his shorts and boxers at the same time. He grinds his boner against my leg, reminding me of a dog in heat. I pull back once again. Maybe we should stop...

Mike mistakes my retreat for a want of less clothes. Before I can blink, my shorts have disappeared and flown across the room.

"Mike, wait..." I mutter halfheartedly, not really caring at this point.

He pushes me back on the bed, resting his full weight on me. I let out a startled squeak.

"Babe... you feel so good, babe... mmm, yeah... gimme a second..."

He gives me a chaste kiss and suddenly his weight disappears for a moment. He returns in a second with a condom wrapped around his slightly smaller than average cock.

"Mmmmm, okay Isabellaaaaa, I'm going in now..."

Mike pushes into me, moaning. He closes his eyes and grins, thrusting quickly. I try my hardest to feel something. Yes, of course there's a little pleasure, we _are _having sex. But nowhere near enough to orgasm.

I fake a moan, sighing sadly on the inside. I guess we'll never make love.

After exactly a minute and 46 seconds (yes, I am bored enough to count the time), Mike starts to thrust harder and whine louder. "Bella... I-I'm cumming!"

My eyes widen. That fast? As he starts to scream, I let out a few breathy, "Mike..."s. He seems to buy it. In fact, he seems pleased with himself.

"I really am a good boyfriend, huh Isabella? I made you cum hard!"

"Yes, Mike. You really did," I say with a smile, rolling my eyes on the inside.

After shoving some boxers on, Mike falls into the bed next to me, mutters something about chicken nuggets, and falls asleep.

I stare at him for a second, my mouth falling into a frown. Standing up from the bed, I quickly pull on my now wrinkled tank top and shorts. Then, with a sigh, I rest on the edge of the bed. Should I just go home? I glance at the clock. 10:30. Ugh, I'm tired...

I let out a loud groan and flop down next to Mike, pulling his stinky sheets over me. I close my eyes tight and try to think happy thoughts...

This isn't working. I shift around a little bit. Nope. Nothing. Opening my eyes, I stare at the worn, cracked ceiling.

My thoughts drift to Edward. Those forest green eyes, deep and irresistible. His hair, brown and copper and bronze and sticking up here and there and sex. His jawline, so sharp it could cut glass... His sculpted nose, perfect except for the small, endearing bump on the bridge where I know he rubs it with his fingers. He has since we were little. Oh, and his pretty lips... the bottom one slightly bigger than the top... pouting and sexy and...

I fall. Slowly and softly, I let go and creep into the oblivion of sleep.

**Flashback **

_Bella and Edward wrestled under the tree, laughing and shouting, their voices mingling in a crescendo of childhood love. Esme and Renée watched from the window. _

_"We have to get them together one day, Ren," Esme murmured, her jade green eyes fixed on her son and the girl she knew he was meant to be with. _

_"Of course. They're souldmates!" Renée smiled. "But every time we tell them that, they just say..." _

_" 'We're just friends, Mom!' " Esme and Renée chorus the words they've heard so many times, turning and smiling at each other, and then looking fondly once again at their children. _

_"I hope one day, they'll figure it out." Renée looked thoughtful, staring into the dregs of her coffee cup. A frown pulled at the corners of her mouth._

_Esme rested a comforting hand on Renée's shoulder. "They will. Don't worry... One day... They will..." _

**_Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and tell me! Just a note, Renée and Charlie are together in this story, because I just love them together. Sorry if you have a problem with that! _**

**_I posted a picture of Mike's bedroom on my profile! Go check it out and tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks for reading! ~Katherine_**


	8. Chapter Six

_***walks out and sheepishly glances around* I'm SO sorry for not posting in so long! I've been really busy... *gets hit with a tomato* Yeah, you guys have a right to be mad. *gets hit with a clock and hides behind a table* Okay, I deserved that. *peers out at you* I'm truly sorry though! For those of you who stuck with me, I have a new chapter for you! I know, I know... After that last chapter, y'all hate me! :P But don't worry! Soon, Mike will get what he deserves. Also, Edward totally sounds like a jerk and a womanizer, but please don't hate him. He does have a reason... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update and please remember to review! I really do love your feedback and reviews make me want to write more! *carefully creeps offstage***_

**EPOV**

Boyfriend. BOYFRIEND. Why the fuck does MY Bella have a boyfriend?!

I growl, fuming, my hand clenching into a fist. My mind fills with images of that bumbling idiot groping Bella. Motherfucker.

With a sudden jerk, I pinch the bridge of my nose. What the hell is wrong with me?! Women suck. If you wanna screw some random piece of pussy, sure! But that's all they're good for.

The images of Bella disappear and I'm suddenly confronted with images of Her.

"Argh!" I scream, my voice filled with anger and pain. Instinctively, my fist rises, slamming into the wall. "Fucking shit! Stupid son of a- Ugh! Crap, crap, crap..." I glance down at my knuckles, bruised and red. I groan. This is _not _what I expected my visit to Forks would be like. With a sigh, I glance at the clock, longing for Bella to come back. 1:00 pm... 1:01 pm. Fuck my life.

My stomach rumbles, pulling me out of my thoughts. I realize I never ate, because Alice distracted me. And then Bella... I thunk my head against the wall.

"Ow!" What is it with me and hitting random body parts against walls?! I shove open Bella's bedroom door, stomping down the stairs.

"What's up with you, Edward?" Alice chirps, popping out of the kitchen like a demented jack in the box.

I growl at her.

She just smiles at me knowingly. "I didn't get to greet you properly before..."

Before I can blink, a little pixie body jumps on me and squeezes. Hard.

"I... Hate... You!" I choke out.

She jumps off of me. "No, you don't!" She blurs into the kitchen and in seconds is standing in front of me with two slices of pepperoni pizza. My favorite.

For a moment, I eye them hungrily. Then, I grab them from her, wolfing one down. "You're right." I grin. "I looooooove you, Ali."

"I know," she chimes. With an eye roll, I turn and head toward the stairs, chewing on my second slice of pizza.

"Hey, what's up with you and Bella?" I freeze. "You totally eye-molested her when you first saw her... And then you traumatized Mike! Not that I'm complaining..." Alice chuckles deviously to herself. "Anyway, you know I don't like being kept out of the loop! So spill!"

I sigh and turn around. Alice'll find out about my... crush soon anyway, right? Maybe she can help me get rid of it! But she might blab to Bella...

Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. Saved by the phone! "Sorry, Alice." I motion to my phone. "Gotta get this." I spin around once again, huffing out a relieved sigh.

Alice taps me on the shoulder.

"What?" I snap, hoping she drops the Bella thing.

"That's Dad," she murmurs. "Good news. And... we'll finish our little conversation later, big bro." And then she's gone. Ugh. That's just Alice. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, pressing the green _ANSWER _button.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Edward." Carlisle pauses, and I can practically see him smirking. "Your car is here. I'll bring it over tomorrow."

"Yes!" I grin and pump my fist. My baby is coming home...

"And you've got an interview at the hospital later today. Three-oh-clock, don't be late."

"Thanks, Dad." I smile, leaning against the fridge.

"No problem, son. How is Forks so far?"

"As... interesting as ever. And Alice and Emmett are driving me crazy, so I really need the job."

Carlisle chuckles. Then, I hear the sound of beeping, and muffled muttering. "Sorry, I have a patient, Edward. See you soon."

"Bye," I mutter, already lost in thoughts of driving my precious Aston Martin V12 Vanquish away from Emmett and Alice, laughing and zooming away to my new job... Oh, good times.

**...**

I look over myself in Bella's little mirror. I'm wearing a button down shirt and black jeans, and I look pretty sophisticated. Fine for a job interview... Right? I tug on my hair, already nervous.

"Beep!" That would be Carlisle. He has a love of honking car horns at his children.

I shove open Bella's door and hurry down the stairs, a grin on my face. Interview, here I come. I push open the door, smirking at the sight of Carlisle's white Audi parked in the driveway. I pull open the car door, swinging myself into the passenger seat.

As Carlisle peals out of the driveway, I glance back at Alice's house. It looks nice, I guess, but I want something different for my house... I'm still looking for that. I look back onto the road.

"Ready for the interview?" Carlisle glances at me, a smile on his face.

I chuckle. "No way."

"Don't worry, son. You'll do fine."

A warm feeling blooms in my stomach. I sneak a glance at Carlisle, but he's watching the road.

"So," he clears his throat. "Esme wants to see you soon."

I smile fondly. Esme is such a mother. "Yeah, I'll drop by soon."

Carlisle nods, seemingly satisfied. Then he smirks. "She also wants me to ask you if you've found a girl yet..."

I groan. "Not this again! God... Tell Mum that if I ever do, she'll be the first to know."

Carlisle starts to laugh. "Like that will satisfy her! Edward, we both know Esme. Watch out... Soon, she'll be plotting with Alice about who to set you up with."

"Every time I come to Forks..." I mutter.

Carlisle quiets down, giving me a serious look. "We just want you to find happiness, Edward. I'm sure you will soon."

I look out the window, giving Carlisle a small nod.

In a moment, we pull up in front of a small hospital. Carlisle grins at me. "Welcome to what could be your new workplace."

I frown. "If I'm lucky..." With a sigh, I exit the car and hurry up to the front of the hospital, pushing open the door.

A tall, elegant woman stands behind a desk, brushing a nonexistent speck of dust off of her deep red dress. She seems about a decade younger than my father, if I had to guess. She looks up as Carlisle and I enter the hospital. "Hello, Carlisle!" she exclaims with a thick Italian accent. "And I presume you would be...Edward?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm here for the job interview."

She smiles. "Wonderful. My name is Gianna Volturi." Gianna extends a perfectly manicured hand. I grasp it, and she shakes my paler hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I'll be interviewing you as well. Please follow me." With a toss of her long black hair, she walks toward a door, pulling it open and directing me inside.

The room is small, only containing two chairs and a couple bottles of water. I hesitantly sit in one of the chairs, settling in and taking a deep breath. Gianna smiles at me and sits down as well, crossing her olive toned legs.

"Welcome to Warburton Hospital, Edward. I hope it's all right if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. What made you decide to be a doctor?"

I smile. Easy. As I open my mouth and start to talk, I feel the fear melting away, and hope blooms in its place. I could actually get this job.

**...**

Late that night, I sit on Bella's bed, a smile fixed on my face. Gianna said I was a very promising candidate and she'd get back to me very soon, a week or less. For the first time since I got here, I can see a life stretching out for me in Forks.

I can't wait to tell Bella. Even though we've just met again, I just feel like she'd be happy for me. I glance over at Bella's little clock. Holy crap, it's 3 fucking 15 am! Where the hell is Bella?! If she's not here, that must mean... I shudder. Nope, NOT going to think about that! I'm sure she'll be back soon...

With a sigh, I fall back onto her bed. Immediately, the scent of strawberries and freesia surrounds me. I breath in deeply. I wait for a long time for Bella, but I finally give up, pulling myself under the sheets in Bella's bed. For a while, I just lie there, breathing in Bella's intoxicating smell, and before I know it, I am asleep.

**...**

**BPOV**

I wake up early in the morning with a whimper. I'm lying on something uncomfortably hard and lumpy. Where the hell am I? With a small groan, I push myself onto my elbows. Oh God. I'm still in Mike's room, on his shitty bed, being pressed against his morning wood. My mouth pulls itself into a grimace as I untangle myself from Mike's arms. His hand rests on my leg, giving an awkward sensation of... dampness? I look down. Oh, fudging shit!

Mike's hands are coated with half dried sperm. Somehow he managed to rub it all over himself. I jump up from Mike's bed, watching as his sticky hand falls back simply onto the dirty comforter. I brush myself off, relieved to realize that I had cleaned myself up after last night. There was nothing much to clean up though, since Mike couldn't even manage to give me an orgasm. On the other hand, obviously he had a good time...

I shiver in revulsion and slip out of Mike's disgusting room. At the end of the hall, I pull on my flip flops and rush out of his house as fast as I can. Good grief. Last night was a mistake... I'm pretty sure. We _are _dating, but he's not putting any effort into this anymore. And let's be honest, I'm not either. So... Should I break up with him? I bite my lip hard, trying my best to decide. For some reason, my mind flashes to Edward. I pull myself out of my thoughts, shaking my head. Mike and I have been together for what feels like forever. We love each other! I can't just break up with him!

My internal debate leads me home, where the sun is peeking up over the roof. Home, sweet home. I pull open the door and walk up the soft, carpeted stairs to my room. Pushing open the door, I'm greeted with the sight of Edward... asleep. Oh sweet mother of Jesus, he is one attractive man!

He's wearing black jeans that encase his lean legs, but you can see the muscles. And... Fudge. He _had _to have a morning wood, huh?! Is the universe just out to get me?! I unconsciously lick my lips as I stare at the bulge in the front of his jeans. Bad Bella! With a gloomy sigh, I tear my eyes away from his wonderful morning wood and up to his shirt. It's checkered and button down, with the sleeves rolled up. Showing off the chiseled muscles in his arms, slowly flexing and moving as he rolls over a little... Agh! Wait a minute... Is that a tattoo? Yeah, I definitely see the bottom of a tattoo on his bicep. God... I wanna lick it. I creep closer, my breathing picking up speed as the smooth ink comes closer... Closer...

"Bella?"

Fudge. Again.

**EPOV**

I hear something shift, and I start to pull myself out of sleep. My eyes open slightly and I shift a little. I hear someone breathing gently, and soft steps press against the carpet. I lift my eyes and see... Bella. She just got back? Her eyes are glazed over and she seems to be staring at my arm. Um, oookay.

"Bella?" I ask, sitting up slowly.

Bella gasps and her chocolate eyes widen. "Oh! Uh... Um... H-hey, Edward!"

I raise a teasing eyebrow at her, but my mood quickly darkens. Her hair is a mess, her clothes are messy, and... Is that _sperm _on her leg?! Did fucking Mike do that to her? My hands clench into fists, longing to kick that fucker's ass.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Her sweet voice pulls me out of my murderous haze.

"I'm fine, Bella." I glance down at myself and realize I'm still in yesterday's clothes. "Let me just change, okay?"

Bella's cheeks turn bright red. God, that fucking blush. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Oh! Of course, Edward. I'll just... be in the kitchen." And with that, she fumbles out of the door.

**BPOV**

I feel my face burn as I hurry away from my room. Why am I always idiotic around Edward? Something must be wrong with me. I step into the kitchen and immediately grin, my mood brightening.

Emmett is holding a jar, shoving cookies in his mouth. As soon as he sees me, he instinctively shoves the cookie jar behind his back, screaming, "Nothing, Mom!" I raise an eyebrow.

Emmett sighs in relief. "Oh, it's just you." Setting down the cookie jar, he scoops me up in a huge hug. "Hullooooo, Little Swan! Goooood Morning to youuuuu!"

I gasp for air, choking. "Emmett... have... to... breathe..."

Em frowns. "Whatever. Breathing is overrated." He only sets me down when my face starts to turn purple. "So, Swanny-Poo, what's for breakfast?"

I roll my eyes. That's Emmett for you. His biggest love in life is food.

"It's great to see you too, Em. And nothing's for breakfast, unless you wanna make it yourself?"

Emmett's face falls, his large eyes filling with tears. "Really, Bella?" he sniffles.

I groan. "Fine! Toast and that's it!"

Unsurprisingly, the tears disappear in a grand total of one second. Em's face is sunny again, staring as he watches me toast the bread.

"Em, you know Rose, right?" He nods, a strange spark lighting in his eyes.

"Well, she's a much better chef than me. She loves to cook for people, really." Emmett licks his lips, the spark turning into a fire. I quirk an eyebrow, but turn back to my toast.

After a minute, the toaster dings. Emmett rushes over and starts stuffing bread in his mouth.

"Emmett, that's disgusting! At least close your mouth!"

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Sure, Mother!"

I snag a piece of toast for myself. "Hey, so a week ago, my truck broke down... So now I don't have a ride." I hesitate, but Emmett grins and motions for me to continue. "So... I was wondering if you would give me a ride to the bookstore?" I look at Emmett hopefully. He opens his mouth to answer, but someone interrupts him.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll take you."

Edward is sure making this _really_ hard for me.

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger... again. By the way, this is my longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed! Anyway, I have a TON to talk to y'all about. _**

**_First, I wanted to clear up the ages. _**

**_Bella is 25 years old._**

**_Edward is 27 years old. _**

**_Alice is 26 years old. _**

**_Jasper is 27 years old. _**

**_Emmett is 28 years old. _**

**_Rosalie is 27 years old. _**

**_Esme is 48 and Carlisle is 49. They had children at around 20; a relatively young age. _**

**_Renée is 47 and Charlie is 49. They also had children in their early 20s. _**

**_Just wanted you to all know that there are no huge age differences or anything. Edward was very brilliant at both piano and school, so he was accepted into a top notch boarding school in Britain. He came back to America for college, but he still has the slight British accent. Bella is just as smart as Edward, but she had no extracurricular activities, and Charlie thought she'd be safer in Forks, especially at such a young age. Hopefully that clears up any questions!_**

**_Also, I want to warn you. I am one of those people who wants imagery for everything. I really want y'all to "see" the story, so I will put up pictures for EVERYTHING! On a related note, I have put links to Carlisle's car, Alice's house, and the hospital on my profile. Please, please, PLEASE go check them out! _**

**_Last thing... I have a question for y'all. Would you rather have Tanya be a bitch, Lauren be a bitch, or both of them be bitches? I'd love your feedback! If no one responds, I'll go with both of 'em. _**

**_That's it! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again I apologize for not posting recently! I'd love it if you told me what you thought of the chapter, and it would be great if you answered my question as well! I hope to hear from you!_**

**_~Katherine_**


	9. Chapter Seven

_**Hullo again my friends! Guess what... I HAVE A BETA! A huge thank you to Veronica Lacroix! **_

_**Also, I'd love**** loooove LOVE it if y'all would review for me! My goal is 50 reviews... Anywho, enjoy the new chapter!**_

**EPOV**

After slipping on a T-shirt and jeans, I exit my room, making my way down the stairs. I can hear Bella's soft voice and Emmett's booming laughter echoing from the kitchen. Stepping closer, I pause at the doorway. Bella's hair is still in a wild tangle around her face, but she's talking animatedly to Emmett, gesturing at some toast. She bites her plump lower lip and seems to think for a minute. I lean against the doorway, a goofy smile forming on my face.

"Would you give me a ride?" I hear her ask Emmett, her voice soft. Emmett starts to talk, but I speak over him. I know for a fact that he's going out with some amazing new girl he met tonight, so he's not doing anything but preparing the whole day. Plus, I can't give up an opportunity to hang out with Bella.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll take you." I grin at her.

Bella's deep brown eyes widen and a rosy hue spreads across her cheeks. She shifts back and forth. "Um... S-sure." Her blush deepens. "Let me just... Go change!" she squeaks, rushing past me and up the stairs. I stare after her.

"Em, is it just me or is Bella acting a bit weird?"

Emmett looks up at me, swallowing a chunk of bread. "Oh, she's definitely acting weird. But Alice made me promise to not tell you anything, so..." His eyes widen. "Wait! I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget I said anything!" He hurries out of the kitchen.

I stare after Emmett, mystified. Oookay then. But Bella _has _been acting weird... I'll have to figure out why.

Running a hand through my hair, I make my way to the front door.

**BPOV**

I hesitate at the top of the stairs. I shouldn't be feeling this way about Edward. I have a boyfriend... But, we can be just friends. Hell, we ARE just friends! Reassured, I make my way to the door, smiling at Edward. His hair is in casual disarray, as usual. He looks amazing, and I can barely restrain myself from jumping him... So much for 'just friends.' My gaze rises to his vibrant eyes, which are glazed over.

"Uh... Edward? You okay?"

He swallows. "Y-yeah. You look... Nice." The tips of his ears turn pink.

I can feel my knees turning to jelly. Edward seems nervous, and Nervous Edward is the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Thanks, Edward." I say, feeling myself turn into a tomato.

Edward shakes his head gently. "Ready to go, Bells?" I smile at the sound of my nickname. Edward is the only one who calls me Bells. He once told me it reminded him of me; a little chiming bell.

"Yep!" I shove open the door, and step outside. Suddenly, I gasp. "What is that?!"

Edward grins. "That would be my baby."

I stare at the Vanquish, my mouth dropping open. That has got to be the hottest car I have ever seen. It's shiny black, smooth and glinting in the sun...

Edward raises an eyebrow. "Bella? Earth to Bella!"

I jump. "Oh! Sorry..." I look at my feet, biting my lip.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! It's just... That car is really sexy." I clap a hand over my mouth.

Edward erupts in chokes laughter, only laughing harder when I blush furiously. I pout and stomp over to the car, pushing myself in.

**EPOV**

I am so screwed. How does Bella manage to look casual, classy, and unbelievably sexy at the same time? I think I died as soon as she came down the stairs, wearing a beautiful, light bluish-greenish top that accentuated her graceful neck, full breasts, and porcelain arms. The top was tucked into a black and blue striped skirt that came down to her knees, showing off her shapely legs. To top it off, she wore a thin, shiny belt around her tiny waist, and black flats on her petite feet. I damn near exploded.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I glance over at Bella, who is sitting in the passenger seat. Her hair is tucked up into a perfect bun. God, she's never not perfect to me.

"Edward?"

I smile. "Yeah, Bells?"

Bella blushes slightly. "Uh, make a right here."

I nod, smoothly turning the wheel and driving into the parking lot of a small bookstore. Bella starts to laugh, the bell-like chimes filling my car. I glance over at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry! It's just..." She giggles. "You really love this car, don't you?"

I chuckle along. "Of course, Bella! It _is _my baby, after all."

Bella shakes her head, climbing out of the car. I follow her, and she tugs me up cobblestone stairs and to a cute bookstore, with a white door, brick walls, and two cheery windows. Bella pulls open the door, causing a bell to tinkle prettily, and spreads her arms with an expectant smile. "What do you think?"

In the front of the store, there is a small counter with a cash register and a computer. A woman stands behind it, looking at her phone with a bored frown. Bella tugs me past her and around the corner.

"Woah..." There are a bunch of shelves absolutely filled to the brim with books. Pretty light fixtures hang from the ceiling. A table sits in the center of the room, covered in books with the exception of a small bowl of fruit. Directly behind it is a comfy couch and a lamp. "Bella, it's lovely!"

Bella turns pink. "Thanks, Edward. You're too sweet."

"No, I'm being serious, Bells! Who decorated this?"

Her blush deepens. "Me."

I stare at her, my mouth dropping open slightly. She smiles shyly. "Bella, is there anything you can't do?"

Bella's eyes widen. Then, she chuckles, gently hitting my arm. "Oh Edward, stop teasing." She picks up a box from the ground and walks toward a shelf of books, extracting and inserting different volumes.

"You really don't see yourself clearly," I murmur, watching her with a small smile. So far, I've been here two days and Bella is already getting to me like no one else ever has.

"BELLA!" A nasally voice shrieks.

Bella's head snaps up, towards the counter. She sighs, setting the box back down on the ground and making her way to the front of the store. I walk after her, curious. The woman behind the counter is waiting impatiently, chewing her gum loudly.

"Oh gawd Bella, you're, like, FINALLY here! Jeez, I was waiting for, like, ever! And- Oh!" Her muddy brown eyes snap to me and she plasters a smile on her face. "Who would _you _be, handsome?" The woman tosses her obviously died blond hair over her shoulder and bats her eyelashes, looking as if she has something quite large stuck in her eye.

I cough uncomfortably. "Uh... I'm Edward, Bella's friend." The woman grins and shakes her plastic breasts at me. I gulp.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Jessica, stop flirting and start working. You know I'm only letting you stay here because you asked for a second chance, but I'm losing patience with you. We're losing customers because of your failure to do anything! You either ignore them or flirt shamelessly with them!" Bella's face is flushed adorably, her mouth in a small put and her eyebrows drawn together. I note with a fond grin that Bella looks like an angry kitten when she is upset.

Jessica huffs. "You know what, Bella?! I'm taking my vacation! Don't expect me back until Monday!" With that, she totters out of the bookstore, her red heels clacking shakily.

Bella sighs and puts her head in her hands. "Great. Just great!"

I gently rest my hand on her back. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She sighs, looking up at me. "I have tons of books to unpack... I was hoping to leave in an hour or two and go home, if Jessica helped me a bit. Maybe watch a movie... This is usually my day off." Bella huffs. "But now I have to do all this by myself, which will take me all day!"

I chuckle. "Bells, you're forgetting one, very important thing."

She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be, Edward?"

"That I'm here, and I will most definitely help you to the full extent of my abilities." My lips curve into a small smirk as Bella's chocolate eyes widen.

"Edward! You'd really do that?"

I roll my eyes. "Duh, Bella. That's what friends are for."

Bella grins, hugging me and rushing around the corner again. I follow her as she walks to the corner of the store and pulls open the small door that says **EMPLOYEES ONLY. **The room is small and plain, but contains three huge boxes of novels.

"Bella, where are you putting all these books?!" I ask.

She grins, grabbing one of the boxes with a soft grunt. I grab another and trail behind her as she exits the room. She gestures to a shelf filled with old-looking, musty books. "These are the textbooks. When my grandma owned this shop, everyone would come here and buy workbooks for their children. Now, they're very outdated, but I've been too busy trying to advertise or settling old contracts to get rid of them, and Jessica is unwilling to do anything unless you force her to, and supervise her while she's doing it." Bella sighs. "But now, we have all these bestselling books, so I decided to take one day and replace all of these."

I nod, smiling at Bella, my heart practically melting at her obvious love for the store.

"What?"

"Nothing... You're just so passionate about the store. It's sweet."

Bella's cheeks turn pink and she smiles. "Stop trying to flatter me and get to work, Edward!"

I chuckle and start pulling different textbooks from the shelves and replacing them with shiny new books. With almost every book I put on the shelf, I ask Bella a question.

"J. K. Rowling?"

"The Harry Potter series is great, it's sold over 450 million copies, and all the kids who come in here love it." Bella smiles fondly at the mention of children. She always has loved them.

"Agatha Christie?"

Bella's eyes light up. "Ooh, she's a good one! I discovered her a bit after you left for England. I can honestly say that she's the Queen of Mystery. Plus, her books are only outsold by the Bible and Shakespeare!"

I shake my head. "I don't even know how you remember all these facts, Bells. Hmm... Harper Lee?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Edward, you know that we both loved Harper Lee, so don't even ask."

I chuckle. "Just checking if you remembered. How about... Suzanne Collins? I've never heard of her before."

Bella shrugs. "She's a new hit with teens. She's pretty good."

I nod, reaching into the box and pulling out three of my old favorites; A Wrinkle In Time, The Giver, and Life of Pi. "Wow, Bells. You got a good bunch of books."

She grins at me. "That I did. And it will most definitely increase business after replacing those textbooks with these."

The last book in the box catches my eye. "Margaret Wise Brown... Wait a minute, Good Night Moon?"

Bella holds up her hands. "Hey, don't look at me. Parents like to come here and read to their kids, you know."

I grin wickedly. "I know Good Night Moon is your secret pleasure, Bella."

"W-what?" Bella's eyes glaze over, her face flushing gently.

"You know... You used to make me read it to you when we were kids?"

Bella bites her lip. "Oh! Yeah... That." She chuckles nervously, spinning around. "Okay, we only have one more box, so help me with this one."

I walk back into the storage room, helping Bella pick up the last box and carry it to the display table. "Bells, there aren't as many books in here... Holy crap! All these books are the same, Bella! I think something got delivered wrong..."

Bella chuckles. "Nope, nothing wrong. Those are all copies of Twilight. Apparently, a craze has been sweeping the nation. We had about twenty copies of this before, and they were all sold out in about five minutes. Plus, a bunch of teenage girls started begging us for more! I bet you these will be sold out in no time."

I pick up the book, staring at it quizzically. "What the fuck is an apple doing on the cover of this book?"

Bella erupts into giggles. "It's supposed to represent the 'forbidden fruit' kind of thing. Honestly, I agree. The apple just freaks me out."

I start piling the copies onto the table. "So what is this... Twilight story about?"

"Uhm... I think it's something about a vampire falling in love with a girl..." Bella pouts. "I tried reading it, but it annoyed me. You know, I got the movie. We should watch it. That might be easier to stand than the book."

My gaze snaps up to Bella's face. What did she mean by that? As in... A date? No, stupid! She has a boyfriend! Wait, why do I care if she has a boyfriend?! Bella is my best friend! She _should _be like a little sister to me! Okay, so she was asking me as a friend...

"Yeah, sure. It'll be cool to see what all the fuss is about." That sounded casual enough, right? Like something a friend would say...

The next few moments seem to happen in slow motion. Bella reaches out for the last book at the same time that I do. I grasp the book and she pulls back, but suddenly trips over air, falling backward, her face already turning bright red. Letting the book fall to the ground, I reach out to try and pull her up and end up tripping over the box and falling on top of her.

Sensations overwhelm me. Bella's scent floats around me, my legs trapped between her bare ones, my arms brushing against her soft skin, her breasts pressing into my chest... My nose brushes against her little button one and I suck in a breath. Bella's eyes darken, turning almost black; the beautiful gold flecks seeming to swirl. Her breaths pick up in speed, and I realize mine are faster than usual as well.

"Oh, fudge!" Bella mutters, her cheeks turning a beautiful rosy pink. Without thinking I brush my thumb gently along the apple of her cheek, causing the pink to darken to red.

"Did you just say fudge, Bella?" I ask, smirking.

Bella blushes harder, glancing away from my eyes and then back. Her gaze slowly lowers to my... lips? I can't even see anymore, because my eyes are focused on her red, plump lips that look so soft and kissable. I lean closer, watching her eyes flutter closed, her long, dark eyelashes brushing her cheekbones. My eyes slowly float shut as my forehead touches hers, the very edges of our lips brushing, so lightly I almost can't feel it, against each other. I slowly dip my head once more.

The bell chimes, startling me out of my haze. I jump to my feet, scrambling off of Bella. I can feel my cheeks burning in a small blush. Bella pushes herself to her feet, looking at the ground. She hurries past me, but bumps into me. Warm chocolate eyes meet mine, hers full of embarrassment and regret. She wishes that hadn't happened... God, I'm so stupid.

"Edward..." she pauses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!" She blushes and hurries past me, leaving me brokenhearted and alone except for the one last copy of Twilight.

**_*hesitantly peeks out from hiding spot* Well, I'm sorry, but if they just got together, we wouldn't have a story! But... Maybe if you review they'll get together faster? ;) How about this... Good reviews makes the next chapter Bella and Edward Movie Time! (You know that'll be fun) And maybe... (for lots of reviews) just maybe I'll throw in a Alice/Jasper outtake. :)_**

**_Also, I have a bunch of pictures for this chapter! First, I have Edward's car VS. Mike's car. I also have Bella's outfit. And I have pictures of the bookstore! Please check them all out, because I believe they really add to the story! _**

**_Thank you so much for reading!_**

**_~Katherine the shipper of people who are too stupid to see they are meant for each other _**


End file.
